rumariacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arkhan MegaDungeon
The MegaDungeon, where the best of players can challenge themselves with others to earn rare items The Arkhan MegaDungeon... Death only awaits you within... No one knows what lays in it's depths, or if it even has an end, only that dark forces are at toil within... The MegaDungeon is the most difficult dungeon in Rumaria, challenging players of all kinds to test their metal and teamwork to take down it's many bosses and enemies. The reward for the defeat of each boss is Dungeon Tokens , which can be used later on in-game to trade for rare and powerful items, crafting components and multi-effect potions. Some bosses and enemies within the Megadungeon are only found there, and some have rare loot drops and special crafting components. It's also worth noting that the Legendary, "StarFury" is only obtainable through Dungeon Tokens, or as a drop from a boss in the lowest floors. Each boss has their own tactics, and thus, on their page, there is a small strategy guide to help defeat them. Give these a look if you want pointers or tips! The preparation room When you descend the stairs into the first room, you are greeted with a Scholar, Crafting Table, Anvil and two Ender Chests. Use these while you have the chance, as Anvils and Crafting Tables become sparce within the dungeon and can only be found at resting/return points. There are informational signs in this room as well, which players can read instead of looking here. Heed the warning signs, for once you enter, the only way out is Death. Or a Port Crystal should you come across them. It's well advised before entering to gather a well-varied team. An Acolyte is recommended highly to help aid with Healing and Buffing, and at least 1 of each offensive class, as some enemies and bosses are immune to Ranged attacks and/or Melee. Floor 1 The first floor is a bit of a tangled web of hallways and levers. When the player first enters the dungeon, they're given the option to turn left or right. It doesn't quite matter as they'll end up in the same first room, but they will need to take the left path after taking the right to continue forward. In the first room, there are 6 sets of iron doors. 5 on the lower floor and 1 on the upper. Only three of those 6 doors are operated by the 8 levers on the wall. The rest are either mob traps or do nothing at all. So be careful. The maze that the player will follow isn't at all difficult, but the enemies hidden around every corner could be the death of them. To proceed quickly, they'll need to open the door on the Balcony and round around to where they first came in, following the left path instead of right. From there, the player will be taken down into a collapsed room where they will loop around to the first room, yet again. This time, though, finding a lever that opens up the doors blocking them, and giving them access to summoning their first challenge, The First Guardian. Upon defeating him, the two metal doors across from where he spawns opens up, gaining access to the second floor, and giving players their first Dungeon Tokens. : Enemies native to this floor: *Undead Warrior *Random Vanilla spawns. : Bosses to this floor: *The First Guardian Floor 2 The second floor is nothing but dead... No joke. It's all zombies, and swarms of them! The first thing players run into is either a swarm of undead, wanting to kill them for attacking The First Guardian (The Zombie AI is really unfair lately...), or they'll come to a split up instantly upon entering the metal doors. Left or right, either doesn't matter, as they both take you to your destination. However, the right path does have a loot chest with some items that might come in handy later, or now. When both of the paths join up, there are two halls. One is barred with metal doors, while the other leads into three rooms. The room at the end holds the lever to open the doors, but only one does. Upon opening it, they will unleash the wrath of the undead that had been in that closed hallway, so players best be prepared to fight for their survival! Once they have defended themselves, they are free to roam this opened hallway, where they come up to the final set of metal doors. Opening the doors gains access to the second boss room, and the boss, Myra SpiralWind. While she has less health than the First Guardian, it's her undead that are more a threat. Once defeating Myra, the players gain access to their very first Rest Stop, which houses an Enderchest, Port Crystal and a few utilities. Do note that these rooms occur every few bosses, and some may no longer contain these items, or may hold different items. So plan accordingly and prepare up while you still can. : Enemies native to this floor: *Undead Warrior *Zombies *Random Vanilla spawns : Bosses to this floor: *Myra SpiralWind : The Resting Station: *From here, the team may choose what to do next: Exit the dungeon VIA the Port Crystal, or press on to the next set of bosses. *'Note: It is impossible to go any further from here without a second player, as the puzzle on the 4th floor requires two players at minimum. You have been warned...' Floor 3; Frozen over When the player enters the third floor, they're met with an icy and frozen atmosphere. The rooms are frozen over, it seems, with snow covering the stone floors and ice on the walls. Even the new enemies the player finds here are frozen! There are three of the rooms, all connected, that resemble the first room they enter. From there, at the end, the player simply takes a left and follows the hallway to a blue crystal, which they simply press to initiate the boss fight. Although for those looking to explore, there are a few neat little tricks to this floor. In the first room, take a right and cross the bridge to head straight into the room ahead. From there, if players enter the metal doors and defeat the frozen enemies within, they can light a furnace that activates the furnaces upstairs. When the player exit, if they look to their left, they will see 3 active furnaces that they may use to cook any raw foods they may have found. A player can also fish in this room, provided they brought a fishing pole with. There are 3 chests of loot on this floor. One of them is a trap, however, so be careful! When the player is ready to fight the boss, they need to find a blue crystal and press the button on it. They will be teleported into the central, frozen room where the fight will begin against The Ancient Ice Elemental. Be warned, the boss of this floor is rather powerful and has some unique abilities, becoming invincible at least several times in the fight. The frozen battlefield doesn't help too much either. However, once defeated, players gain access to the 4th floor and several dungeon tokens, as well as a few possible unique drops. : Enemies native to this floor: *Frozen Warrior *Frozen Skeleton *Skeletons *Random Vanilla spawns : Bosses to this floor: *Ancient Ice Elemental Floor 4 As with the 3rd floor, the player will still be in an icy-type atmosphere. However, this time, the players are greeted with a 2-person puzzle as their first obstacle. The puzzle simply requires the players to find two buttons and press them at the same time for the door to open. From here, players can go either left or right. Both directions have treasure chests that can be looted and end up connecting to the same room; the boss room. Unlike the previous floor, there aren't any little tricks to the rooms. There are some rooms that are inaccessible, however. These rooms will be barred off with Iron Doors. If one peers through them, all they see is pure darkness behind them. The Boss room of this floor has a bit of a twist to it. Upon clicking the button to open the door, you are given the following message: Shortly after, a few waves of frozen enemies will begin to spawn in the room. After the third wave of enemies is spawned in, the Ice Fiend will appear and begin to hunt down the players in the room. It's ill advised to attack it head on due to it's ability to freeze players in place. It will do this frequently during the fight, leaving a player motionless and left to simply hit it. Near the end of the fight the Ice Fiend will become enraged, dishing out double damage while cutting it's defense down to almost zero. It would be at this time that players are advised to attack it head on. After the defeat of the Ice Fiend, the doors open up, letting the players descend into Floor 5 and their final, icy encounter. : Enemies native to this floor: *Frozen Warrior *Frozen Skeleton *Skeletons *Random Vanilla spawns : Bosses to this floor: *Ice Fiend Category:MegaDungeon Category:Dungeons Category:Points of Interest Floor 5; Thawing out As players make their way down to the 5th floor, they're greeted with a change of architecture and atmosphere. While Ice may still be present, the room appears to feel warmer than it's precursors. With flowing water from a mysterious source, one could wonder what elements await them in this floor alone. There are plenty of chests to raid on this floor, giving players potions, food and armors alike. Left or Right, it doesn't matter. Players will need to take both directions to find and push the buttons for their next 2-player puzzle. This one is a little tricky, however, as the two buttons are hidden and require a bit of searching to get to. *The first button can be found in the right wing, assuming the player is coming into the room the first time. After making it through the small hall of rooms, they're met with a pool and a closed off passage where the button is found behind. In the pool, there is a small passage the player must swim through to reach this closed-off room. Don't worry, there's an air pocket in the passage way. *The second button is found the same way in the left wing. However, the water in this pool is drained, leaving the player with no way to get out. The trick to this is Ender Pearls. One can be looted from one of the several chests on the floor, or obtained from a possible random spawn of Enderman. After pushing these buttons, the center room will become inhabited by two enemies; a Shade and the Frostbitten Warrior. This fight is quite tricky and challenging, despite the main boss having less HP than the previous. He can inflict Frostbite, like his precursors, and moves faster. However, unlike the previous bosses, he only possess's Ranged Immunity Level 1. : Enemies native to this floor: *Frozen Skeleton *Frozen Warrior *Undead Warrior *Skeletons *Random Vanilla spawns : Bosses to this floor: *Frostbitten Warrior **Shade Floor 6 Information coming soon... Floor 7 Information coming soon... Floor 8 Information coming soon... Floor 9 Information coming soon... Floor 10 Information coming soon... Floor 11 Information coming soon... Floor 12 Information coming soon... Floor 13 Information coming soon... Floor 14 Information coming soon... Floor 15 Information coming soon... More floors to come soon. Check back later for more information. Trivia Information coming soon... Category:MegaDungeon Category:Dungeons Category:Points of Interest